Backen wie ein Drache
by Dreamystranger
Summary: Drachologin Gwendolyn Young liebt zwei Dinge: Backen und magische Kreaturen. Dann landet aufgrund einer spontanen Wette Charlie Weasley in ihrer Küche und sie sieht sich mit einer ganz anderen Art von Rezept konfrontiert...


**Hallo, ihr alle! ❤**

**Dieser One-shot vereint drei Dinge, die mir am Herzen liegen: Backen, magische Geschöpfe und Charles Weasley - nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge. ;)**

**Ich habe diese Geschichte zuerst auf Deutsch geschrieben und dann ins Englische übersetzt. Diejenigen, welche sich für die englische Version interessieren, können diese ebenfalls auf meinem Account finden.**

**Ich möchte mich herzlich bei moonfairy13 bedanken, welche mich ermutigt und die englische Version Korrektur gelesen hat. Wer ihre Geschichten noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte dies unbedingt nachholen. Sie sind brillant - genau wie sie selbst. :)**

* * *

_**Backen wie ein Drache**_

* * *

_Nicht mehr weit… Einen Schritt vor den anderen… So vorsichtig wie ein Bowtruckle…_

So lange Gwendolyn Young denken konnte, hatte es schon immer zwei Dinge gegeben, für die sie ein angeborenes Talent zu haben schien - das Backen von Desserts und den Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen. Beides erforderte Konzentration, Liebe zum Detail und eine ruhige Hand. Wobei sie von letztgenannter in jenem Moment sogar zwei benötigte.

Mit Adleraugen bedachte die Hexe den Behälter in ihren Händen, der das beinhaltete, was ihre beiden Talente zum ersten Mal miteinander vereinte - einen Drachen-Kuchen. Präziser gesagt die essbare Nachbildung eines Chinesischen Feuerballs. Und das Ergebnis konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen:

Schuppen aus Schokolade, die eine Erdbeerglasur scharlachrot glänzen ließ. Zuckerstacheln, die von essbarem Blattgold ummantelt wurden. Zwei Kuchenhälften dunkle Schokolade mit einer Trennschicht Aprikosenkonfitüre.

_Ein ganzer Tag, aber es hat sich gelohnt_, dachte die Hexe zufrieden. _Jetzt muss er nur noch in einem Stück ankommen._

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Normalerweise waren die Abendstunden der Zeitraum, in dem die Geschäftigkeit auf den Straßen abnahm. Doch wer das Glück hatte, an einem Ort wie dem rumänischen Drachenreservat zu leben, dem war eine solche Gemächlichkeit fremd. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit konnte man Menschen antreffen. Ein Umstand, der sich darauf zurückführen ließ, dass jede Drachenart einem anderen Schlafrhythmus folgte.

Da gab es die Langhörner, die lange Mittagsschlaf hielten, noch längere Nachtflüge unternahmen und ihrem Namen damit eine völlig neue Bedeutung verliehen. Die Hornschwänze, welche kaum schliefen, aber oftmals einen Scheinschlaf vorgaukelten, um ihre Beute in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Oder die Opalaugen, die den Menschen gleich tagsüber wach und nachts am Schlafen waren.

Gwendolyn verfügte über dieses Wissen, weil sie in ihrer Rolle als Drachologin Zugang zu sämtlichen Aufzeichnungen hatte, welche über die feuerspeienden Kreaturen eingereicht wurden. Zumindest zu denen, die über eine entsprechende Lesbarkeit verfügten. Denn für viele der Drachenwärter, welche diese verfassten, schien das Schreiben von Hand spätestens nach der Schulzeit an Bedeutung verloren zu haben.

_Die magische Gesellschaft muss endlich die Vorteile gewisser Muggel-Technologien erkennen. Computerverfasste Berichte würden meine Arbeit auf jeden Fall erleichtern_, dachte Gwendolyn nicht zum ersten Mal, als sie gerade an der Eulerei des Reservats vorbeilief. Der süße Geruch des Gebäcks in ihren Händen ließ schläfrige Tieraugen groß werden.

"Sorry, ihr Süßen.", lächelte die Hexe. "Das ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk."

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, aber schon bald hatte sie den Waldpfad erreicht, der den Weg zu den Wohnbereichen der Drachenwärter wies. Gwendolyn gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die eine bestimmte Jahreszeit bevorzugten, aber musste gestehen, dass sie Gefallen am rumänischen Herbst gefunden hatte. Die Blätter der Laubbäume färbten die Umgebung in einen Traum aus roten, gelben und orangenen Farbtönen. Kiefern schmiegten sich dicht an dicht wie Liebende aneinander. Und dazwischen die kühlen Windströme, welche an den Stämmen vorbeizogen und einen Duft von Harz und nasser Erde mit sich brachten.

Gwendolyn blinzelte kleine Tränen, als ein solcher Wind ihren Körper streifte. Er war stark genug, dass ihr die honigfarbenen Locken ins Gesicht flogen. Dabei blieb eine Strähne an ihrem Lippenbalsam kleben, welche die Hexe schnell fortpustete. Honigfarben hin oder her - süß schmeckte ihr Haar deshalb noch lange nicht.

Gwendolyn seufzte erleichtert, sobald die Hütte ihres besten Freundes in Sichtweite kam. Normalerweise gefielen ihr die magischen Barrieren, welche das Apparieren aus Sicherheitsgründen verhinderten, aber heute hätte sie den Spaziergang doch gerne übersprungen. Nicht zuletzt, weil das Gewicht des Kuchens bereits ihre Arme schwer werden ließ.

_Ein Federleichtzauber wird nicht nötig sein_, äffte sich die Hexe selbst nach. _Wer braucht schon Magie, um einen einfachen Kuchen zu transportieren? Ich - offensichtlich._

Kopfschüttelnd überwand Gwendolyn den kurzen Treppenaufgang zur Haustür und klopfte an dieser mit ihrer Fußspitze an. Bereits jetzt konnte sie Stimmengewirr und lautes Gelächter vernehmen, die eine gute Stimmung versprachen. Nach einem weiteren Klopfversuch wurde ihr endlich geöffnet.

"Ah, wunderbar!", strahlte Anthony - ihr bester Freund seit Kindheitstagen und die Hauptperson des stattfindenden Geburtstages. "Wir haben dich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet!"

Als Gwendolyn bemerkte, dass sein Fokus bei diesem Gruß nicht auf ihr, sondern auf dem Kuchen lag, zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Kuchhilde konnte es auch kaum erwarten, dich kennenzulernen.", scherzte die Hexe beim Betreten des Hauses. "Stundenlang habe ich ihr dabei geholfen, sich hübsch herzurichten. Es war eine Qual."

"Bitte versichere ihr, dass das völlig unnötig war und ich ihre inneren Werte bevorzuge."

Lachend nahm der Zauberer seiner Freundin den neugetauften Kuchen ab, damit sie ihre Jacke und Schuhe ablegen konnte. Der hellblaue Pullover darunter brachte die Farbe zurück, welche dem tristen Herbsthimmel abhandengekommen war.

"Wo kann Kuchhilde es sich bequem machen?", fragte Gwendolyn und verzog das Gesicht, als ihr der Kuchen erneut in die erschöpften Arme gedrückt wurde.

"Dort hinten in der Ecke. Ich habe extra den Esstisch freigeräumt und mit einem Schwebezauber verschoben, damit wir mehr Platz haben."

Als die Hexe vorbeilief, drückte Anthony ihr einen brüderlichen Kuss aufs Haar.

"Danke, Gwen. Du bist die Beste."

* * *

—❤— —❤— —❤—

* * *

"Zum Geburtstag viel Glück… Zum Geburtstag viel Glück…"

Gwendolyn konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während das Geburtstagslied - ein Gemisch aus nüchternen und angetrunkenen, hohen und tiefen Stimmen - durch den Wohnraum schwang. Es hatte noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis endlich alle Gäste, mitunter per Portschlüssel, eingetroffen waren. Ausreichend Zeit für die zu früh Eingetroffenen, um den bereitgestellten Alkohol genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

_Heißer Honigmet, Holunderblütenwein, Feuerwhiskey… Na hoffentlich hat jeder noch genügend Anti-Kater-Tränke daheim_, dachte Gwendolyn, nachdem das Lied mit einem Grölen zum Abschluss gekommen war.

Die Hexe hob ihr Glas und neigte den Kopf, um an den letzten Rest Goldlackwasser zu gelangen. Eine Bewegung, die einen bekannten Stich in ihrem Nacken hervorrief.

Seufzend ließ Gwendolyn ihren Kopf kreisen, während eine ihrer Hände die Stelle zu ertasten versuchte, welche sie bereits seit Längerem belastete. Im Gegensatz zu den Drachenwärtern, welche den direkten Kontakt zu den Drachen suchten und sich deshalb oft im Freien aufhielten, beinhaltete die Arbeit als Drachologin viel Forschung, die zumeist am Schreibtisch erledigt werden musste. Gwendolyn hatte bereits versucht, an ihrer Sitzhaltung zu arbeiten, aber früher oder später knickte ihr Rücken zurück in den üblichen Buckel, während ihre Nase fast auf dem Papier klebte.

_Nicht mehr lange und ich sehe wie die klassische Hexe aus den Muggel-Märchenbüchern aus._

Dieser trübe Gedanke konnte jedoch schnell vertrieben werden, als es endlich zur Geschenkverteilung und direkt danach der Verkostung ihres Kuchens kam. Gabeln stachen, Münder schmeckten und Augen erstrahlten. Gwendolyn fühlte eine Wärme in ihrer Brust auflodern, wie sie immer auftrat, wenn ihre Backkünste eine derartige Reaktion hervorriefen.

Jemand stupste sie an. Es war ein Zauberer, der dem Heiltrupp angehörte.

"Verrate mir dein Geheimnis."

"Huh?"

"Die Glasur."

Er ließ seine Gabel über dem Kuchen kreisen, als wollte er diesen hypnotisieren und dadurch seine Antwort erhalten. Eindeutig einer der Gäste, die zu früh eingetroffen waren.

"Mit welchem Zauber hast du den Kuchen glasiert? Da ist keine Lücke. Keine Unebenheit." Dem Mann entkam ein Seufzen. "Meine Ergebnisse kann man jedes Mal in die Tonne treten… gelinde gesagt."

Gwendolyn setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

"Mit dem Zauber meiner Hände.", kicherte sie und ließ ihre Finger demonstrativ tanzen. "Ich backe immer ohne die Hilfe von Magie. Kenne es auch gar nicht anders."

Die Augen des Heilers weiteten sich - ob vor Überraschung oder Unglaube ließ sich nicht sagen.

"Halbblut oder muggelgeboren?", fragte er plötzlich und nahm einen weiteren Bissen zu sich, um vermutlich seine vorherige Reaktion zu überspielen. Gwendolyns Lächeln gefror. Sie hasste diese Frage. In ihren Ohren klang es jedes Mal wie das Äquivalent zu der Muggel-Frage, unter welchen finanziellen Verhältnissen man aufgewachsen war.

"Ist das so wichtig? An meinen Händen ändert das nichts."

"Ähm, natürlich nicht, aber-"

"Ich finde, dass man nicht umsonst handgemacht sagt.", unterbrach die Hexe. "Und überhaupt… Ohne magische Beihilfe schmeckt das Ergebnis am Ende wesentlich besser."

Ohne es zu merken, hatte Gwendolyns Stimme immer mehr an Lautstärke gewonnen. So sehr, bis die anderen Gäste in nächster Nähe ihren letzten Satz klar und deutlich vernehmen konnten. Anthony, der noch dabei war, den Kopf des Drachenkuchens in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen - vielleicht hätte sie doch lieber eine andere Form gewählt - lachte überraschend auf.

"Möchtest du darauf wetten?"

Die Hexe errötete, als sich nach seinem Ruf auch noch die letzten Anwesenden dem Geschehen zuwandten. Ihr Mund öffnete sich mit der Absicht, seinen Vorschlag abzulehnen, aber dieser Versuch wurde sogleich im Keim erstickt.

"Okay, jeder darf seine Stimme abgeben - entweder für magisches oder nicht-magisches Backen.", legte Anthony fest. Sein Enthusiasmus, der ihn bei Spielen und Wetten jeglicher Art packte, war keine Seltenheit und allgemeinhin bekannt.

"Keine Wetteinsätze. Alles reiner Spaß."

Der Zauberer rieb seine Handflächen gegeneinander. Und mit einem Mal schimmerte etwas in seinem Blick, das keine Vorfreude war. Ein Ausdruck, den Gwendolyn nach Jahren der Freundschaft als unheilvollen Vorboten identifizierte.

"Fehlt nur noch ein unparteiischer Schiedsrichter. Irgendwelche Vorschläge oder Freiwillige?"

Die Stille nach seiner Frage währte nur eine Sekunde. Es war ein derart kurzer Zeitabstand, dass Gwendolyn stutzig innegehalten hätte, wenn sie von der Situation nicht leicht überfordert gewesen wäre.

"Eindeutig Charlie!", rief eine weibliche Stimme. "Wenn jemand weiß, was erstklassige Backkunst der magischen Art ist, dann er. Seine Mutter ist eine Naturgewalt in der Küche - eine wahrhaft magische Köchin und Bäckerin."

Eine zweite Person meldete sich zu Wort. Noch eine. Und eine weitere. Es war ein positiver Schlagabtausch der feinsten Art.

"Und bisher ist immer alles dank Schutz- und Frischezaubern perfekt hier angekommen. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen - bei über zweitausend Kilometern Luftlinie!"

Nach dem letzten Ruf suchte Gwendolyn mit ihren Augen nach dem rothaarigen Zauberer und fand ihn etwas abseits neben zwei anderen Drachenwärtern, mit denen er erst vor Kurzem eingetroffen war. In seinen Händen ein bereits geleerter Kuchenteller, während er mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck den Lobeshymen seiner Kollegen lauschte.

Charles Weasley. Obwohl ihre Anstellung im Reservat schon ein ganzes Jahr währte, hatte sie ihn erst vor Kurzem kennengelernt. Etwas, das jedoch nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Denn die Wege der Drachologen und Drachenwärter kreuzten sich, trotz ihres Fokus auf die gleichen feuerspeienden Kreaturen, nur selten. Dafür sorgten verschiedene Arbeitsstandorte und die Trennung zwischen theoretischer Büroarbeit und praktischer Feldarbeit. Dennoch kam es natürlich ab und an vor, dass sich ein Drachenwärter in die Räumlichkeiten erstgenannter verirrte. Beispielsweise, um irgendwelche Informationen persönlich anstatt per Eulenpost zu überbringen - und vor ein paar Monaten war dieser Jemand Charlie gewesen.

Gwendolyn konnte sich noch gut an ihre erste Begegnung erinnern. Daran, wie er mit einem Mal vor ihrem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte. An den darauffolgenden Moment ihrer Irritation, als ihre Unterlagen plötzlich in den dunklen Schleier seines Schattens getaucht worden waren.

Charles - oder eher Charlie, wie er jeden sofort korrigierte - besaß wie die meisten Drachenwärter einen imposanten Körperbau. Was so viel hieß wie, dass selbst seine Muskeln über Muskeln zu verfügen schienen. Rotes Haar, schelmisch glänzende Augen und ungefähr tausend Sommersprossen rundeten das Paket ab. Aber an Äußerlichkeiten konnte man sich sattsehen. Diese Meinung vertrat zumindest Gwendolyn, welche bei dieser ersten Begegnung mit Charlie auf ganz andere Art beeindruckt worden war.

Sein Bericht über das Brutverhalten der Walisischen Grünlinge hatte einfach perfekt ausgesehen. Keine Krakel. Keine Tintenkleckse. Kein zerknittertes Pergament. Ein Anblick, der den damals noch unbekannten Mann sofort auf Gwendolyns imaginäre Liste der besten Drachenwärter katapultiert hatte.

Seit dem Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung waren sie sich jede Woche mindestens einmal über den Weg gelaufen. Zumeist, wenn er bei ihrer Dienststelle etwas zu erledigen hatte. Die Hexe musste gestehen, dass ihre häufigen Begegnungen einer Bizarrheit gleichkamen, bedachte man, dass sie vorher monatelang nicht mal eine Strähne seines roten Haares erblickt hatte. Und Charlie war kein Neuling. Über zehn Jahre Berufserfahrung machten ihn zu einem der allseits bekannten Gesichter im Reservat. Gesichter, die nun auch Teil der Geburtstagsfeier ihres besten Freundes waren.

Gwendolyn ließ ihren Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Fühlte die unverkennbare Erwartung in der Luft. Erkannte das aufgeregte Flehen ihres besten Freundes. Und stoppte bei Charlies Augen, deren Tiefen sie festnagelten.

Unwillkürlich begann ihr Kopf zu nicken.

"Okay, Deal."

_Wo war noch gleich der Feuerwhiskey?_

"Morgen zur Mittagsstunde in meiner Hütte. Nummer 34. Sei pünktlich."

* * *

—❤— —❤— —❤—

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, an dem die Herbstwinde besonders kräftig tobten, klopfte es pünktlich um kurz vor zwölf an Gwendolyns Haustür. Die Hexe war bereits am Morgen mit einer Aufregung im Bauch erwacht, die mit dem Näherrücken der vollen Stunde immer weiter zugenommen hatte. Eine irritierende Reaktion. Immerhin war der Besuch des rothaarigen Drachenwärters kein Date. Es ging allein ums Backen. Um eine Wette.

Das sagte sich Gwendolyn zumindest, als sie kurz vor dem Öffnen der Tür ihr Antlitz im Flurspiegel überprüfte. Und ein weiteres Mal, als Charlie ihr zum Gruß ein Lächeln schenkte. Eines, das sie sogleich erwiderte.

"Pünktlich auf die Minute.", lobte Gwendolyn. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du bei der Wette wirklich mitspielen würdest."

"Und dich versetzen? Autsch, so einen schlechten Eindruck hast du von mir?"

Charlie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und brachte die Hexe zum Kichern. Hastig winkte sie ihn herein, als sich der kalte Wind von draußen einen Weg ins Innere und zwischen die Maschen ihres Pullovers bahnte.

Gwendolyn wartete geduldig ab, bis der Zauberer seine Jacke und Schuhe in der Garderobe verstaut hatte. Beim Anblick des unverkennbar handgestrickten Pullovers, auf dem ein großes C prangte, blubberte Nostalgie in ihr auf. Bis vor einigen Jahren hatte ihre Großmutter väterlicherseits immer kunterbunte Schals für die gesamte Familie gestrickt. Sogar dann noch, als ihre Augen längst müde und ihre Hände schwach geworden waren.

"Gwendolyn?", fragte Charlie und vertrieb damit die Erinnerung. "Alles okay?"

"Ja… Ja, natürlich. War nur kurz in Gedanken versunken. Das ist ein hübscher Pullover."

Der Zauberer senkte den Blick, als wollte er überprüfen, was er an diesem Tag angezogen hatte. Seine Hand drückte sich auf das C. Sie war so groß, dass der Buchstabe komplett verschwand.

"Danke. Ein Geschenk meiner Mutter."

"Ah, die besagte Frau, der du indirekt deine Rolle als Schiedsrichter zu verdanken hast.", sagte Gwendolyn mit einem Zwinkern und deutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. "Vielleicht bringt es mir ja Glück, dass du ihn trägst."

Am Flurende stoppten ihre Füße unerwartet, was dazu führte, dass Charlie beinahe in sie hineinlief. Die Hexe drehte sich um und schluckte. Denn obwohl die Statur des Zauberers kaum größer als ihre eigene war, so vollbrachten es seine breiten Schultern, dass sie sich klein und schmächtig vorkam. Wie ein Bowtruckle seinem Heimatbaum gegenüber.

"Bevor ich es vergesse…" Sie räusperte sich. "Da gibt es eine Regel, während du hier bist."

Ihr Zeigefinger wies auf eine hölzerne Wandablage, auf der ihr Zauberstab ruhte.

"Keine Magie im Haus. Wir benutzen die Zauberstäbe nur im Notfall."

"Warum denn das?", fragte Charlie, aber klang dabei nicht verstimmt. Tatsächlich gehorchte er ihrer Anweisung sofort und legte seinen Zauberstab neben ihren. Das imponierte Gwendolyn. Es hatte schon Gäste gegeben, die sich strikt geweigert hatten, dieser Regel nachzukommen.

"Findest du nicht, dass wir in unserem Alltag schon von genug Magie umgeben sind und uns dabei viel zu sehr auf diese verlassen?"

Der Zauberer ließ sich ihre Frage durch den Kopf gehen, während er ihr aus dem Flur in einen anderen Raum folgte. Die Hütten im Reservat waren alle ähnlich konstruiert, weshalb es ihn nicht verwunderte, als sie sich in einem Wohnzimmer mit offenem Zugang zur Küche wiederfanden.

"Ehrlich gesagt, nein.", antwortete er schließlich. "Magie ist ein Teil von uns. Sie hilft uns. Was sollte daran verkehrt sein, sie immer zu benutzen?"

Gwendolyn musste bei seinen Worten vernehmlich seufzen.

"Es ist nicht verkehrt. Natürlich nicht.", räumte sie ein. "Aber ich habe schon seit Jahren das Gefühl, dass sich die magische Gesellschaft zu sehr auf die Magie verlässt. Manche Dinge wie Kochen und Waschen sollten auch ohne machbar sein. Ich will nicht, dass mein Zauberstab zu einer Art dritten Hand wird, ohne die ich völlig unfähig wäre."

Während ihrer Erklärung fanden sich die beiden in der Küche ein - einer Raumnische, welche die wichtigsten Dinge wie Kühlschrank, Waschbecken und Theken mit integrierten Schränken aufwies. Gwendolyn bemerkte die Faszination in Charlies Augen, als dieser das Gerät entdeckte, mit dem sie sich heute noch genauer befassen würde - ihrem Backofen. Sie entschloss sich dazu, das Thema des alltäglichen Magie-Gebrauchs mit einem Beispiel zu beenden, das ein tierliebender Drachenwärter ohne Muggel-Verwandtschaft sicherlich nachvollziehen konnte.

"Außerdem ist ein Haushalt ohne Magie sicher vor Aschwinderinnen.", sagte Gwendolyn und deutete auf ihren Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes. "Kein Flohpulver bedeutet kein magisches Feuer - ergo keine Gefahr, dass sich diese Schlangen hier einnisten und etwas zu Schaden kommt."

Charlie nickte verstehend. Er selbst war glücklicherweise noch nie mit diesen magischen Geschöpfen in Kontakt geraten, aber wusste, dass man diese nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen durfte. Ihre Eier glichen glühenden Kohlen und konnten im schlimmsten Fall das ganze Haus abfackeln.

"Das erklärt zumindest, warum deine Hütte nicht beim Flohnetzwerk des Reservats angeschlossen ist.", grinste er und murmelte dann mehr zu sich selbst: "Und warum man dich nicht spontan kontaktieren kann."

Bevor die Hexe anmerken konnte, dass sie den letzten Satz nicht ganz vernommen hatte, wechselte der andere das Thema.

"Was für ein Kuchen steht auf dem Plan?", fragte Charlie und bedachte die Küche, welche zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch blitzblank war. Wie sich eine solche Reinlichkeit ohne magische Unterstützung erzielen ließ, kam für ihn einem Rätsel gleich.

Gwendolyn lehnte sich an die Theke.

"Nichts zu Aufwendiges. Ich möchte ja heute nicht ewig in der Küche stehen und dich warten lassen.", entschied sie und tippte sich mit einem Finger gegen die Lippen. "Ein Rührteig, würde ich sagen… Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Nachdenklich ging die Hexe im Kopf ihre Rezepte und Möglichkeiten durch. Es durfte nicht zu lange dauern und musste mit den vorhandenen Zutaten zu backen sein. Gwendolyn bemerkte das Kakaopulver, das sie am Morgen nach dem Frühstück vergessen hatte, wegzuräumen - und lächelte.

"Hm, schon mal einen Rotweinkuchen probiert?"

"So was gibt es?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Charlie die Hexe an - eine Reaktion, die ihr ein Lachen entlockte.

"Ich deute das mal als ein Nein.", sagte sie und lief zum Kühlschrank, an dessen Nebenseite ein Haken für ihre Küchenschürze befestigt war. Sobald diese angezogen war, rollte sie ein Haargummi von ihrem Handgelenk und band sich einen hohen Zopf.

Gwendolyn hörte ihren Gast leise lachen. Grund dafür war der Spruch, der nunmehr neben einem bunten Kunstwerk auf ihrem Bauch prangte.

"Backen wie ein Drache?"

"Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk meines Vaters." Die Hexe errötete. "Wehe, du sagst jetzt, dass echte Drachen vollkommen anders aussehen. Diesen Spruch hat Anthony schon zur Genüge gebracht."

Noch während sie mit ihm sprach, begann Gwendolyn damit, wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind durch die Küche zu sausen. Schubladen und Schränke wurden durchsucht, notwendige Zutaten auf der Theke platziert und unwichtige Kleinigkeiten beiseitegeschoben. Charlie kam sich nach ihrem dritten Rundgang wie ein Hindernis vor, das man bei einem Besenflug umschiffte.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Hm, das ist lieb gemeint, aber nein, danke." Gwendolyn ließ ihren Finger kreisen. "Ich kann mich am besten konzentrieren, wenn keine weitere Person in der Küche mitmischt."

Der Unwille im Gesicht des Drachenwärters amüsierte die Frau und ließ sie auf eine andere Strategie umlenken.

"Charlie, du bist der Schiedsrichter. Wäre es nicht Betrug, wenn du mir helfen würdest?"

"Aber… Aber das…"

Auf diese nichtssagende Antwort hin packte Gwendolyn kurzerhand seinen Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich. Ein Akt, bei dem sie entschieden zu ignorieren versuchte, dass der Stoff des Pullovers das einzig Weiche an ihm war. Ihre Hand hätte genauso gut einen moosbedeckten Stein halten können.

"Ich habe jede Menge Bücher, falls du Lust zum Lesen hast. Ansonsten kannst du auch gern den Fernseher anschalten."

Die Hexe deutete zu den beiden Dingen, die in unterschiedlichen Ecken des Wohnzimmers standen. Elektrizität war etwas, worauf sie bei ihrem Lebensstil nicht verzichten konnte.

"Mich stören die Geräusche nicht. Ich lasse beim Backen oft Musik oder einen Film im Hintergrund laufen. Es kann hier…"

…_sehr still werden._ Aber diesen Satz ließ Gwendolyn unvollendet.

Versunken beobachtete sie, wie der Zauberer ihr Zuhause genauer zu inspizieren begann. Als er eine Hand über den Bildschirm ihres Fernsehers gleiten ließ - fast wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal ein Aquarium besuchte - legte die Hexe lächelnd ihren Kopf schräg.

"Hast du so ein Gerät schon einmal bedient?"

Charlie ruckte hoch.

"Nein, leider nicht.", gestand er beschämt und fügte hastig als Erklärung hinzu: "Ich habe damals zur Schulzeit nur ein Jahr Muggelkunde gehabt und dieser war rein theoretisch angelegt gewesen."

"Hogwarts, richtig?" Gwendolyn wartete auf sein Nicken. "Das ist wirklich schade. Hat damals zu meinen liebsten Fächern gezählt, weil wir auch viele praktische Dinge beigebracht bekommen haben - zum Beispiel wie ein Computer funktioniert, klassische Tänze und Selbstverteidigung."

"Du warst auf der gleichen Schule wie Anthony, oder? Der…"

"…Schwarzwälder Magie-Akademie in Deutschland. Richtig."

Beim Gedanken an ihre alte Schule musste die Hexe lächeln. Dunkle Gemäuer und Türme in einem Dickicht aus Tannen. Zunächst unscheinbar und düster, aber kaum betreten ein lichtdurchfluteter Ort der Wunder.

"Meine Mutter war eine deutsche Hexe. Ich habe sie nie kennengelernt, aber wollte ihretwegen die gleiche Zaubererschule besuchen - und habe diese Entscheidung nie bereut."

Sie lachte halbherzig.

"Obwohl der Schwarzwald ein gewaltiges Erkling-Problem hat. Mitunter einer der Gründe, warum ich bei der Vorstellung, in einem Drachenreservat zu leben, nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt habe."

Gwendolyn stellte den Ofen auf 175 Grad ein und wählte die Umluft-Funktion aus. Sobald das Innere im Prozess des Vorheizens aufleuchtete, suchte sie Charlies Augen und bemerkte in diesen eine überraschende Intensität.

_Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?_

Die Hexe strich sich mit einer zittrigen Handbewegung eine Locke hinters Ohr, die für den Zopf zu kurz gewesen war. Anschließend machte sie sich daran, dem Zauberer die wichtigsten Funktionen der Fernbedienung zu erklären, die er nach kürzester Zeit verinnerlicht hatte.

Zurück in der Küche dehnte Gwendolyn ihre Finger bis diese knackten - eine schreckliche Angewohnheit.

_Nun gut, jetzt zum Wiegen und Messen._

Die Hexe hatte schon früh erkannt, dass sie beim Backen am besten zurechtkam, wenn sie zunächst alle Zutaten vorbereitete und sich anschließend dem Hauptteil widmete. Man konnte es gut mit der Pflegeprozedur von Drachen vergleichen. So bereiteten auch die Drachenwärter das Futter im Vorhinein vor, bevor sie sich in die Gehege wagten. Ein hungriger Drache durfte nicht unterschätzt werden.

_Butter, Zucker und Eier… Mehl und Backpulver…_

Gwendolyn deutete mit dem Finger auf jede einzelne Zutat.

_Zimt, Kakao, Schokostreusel… und natürlich der Rotwein - perfekt._

Während sie mit größter Sorgfalt die richtigen Mengen vorbereitete, zappte Charlie durch die Kanäle im Fernsehen. Gwendolyn hörte die Schnipsel verschiedener Programme. Mal mehr und mal weniger. Je nachdem, wieviel Interesse der Zauberer am Inhalt zeigte. Eine Werbung über den Abschluss einer Rentenversicherung, der Wetterbericht für die kommende Woche, ein Shopping-Kanal für Schmuck… Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis er glücklicherweise endlich bei einer Tierdokumentation stoppte.

_Darauf hätte ich mal lieber wetten sollen_, dachte Gwendolyn schmunzelnd, als sie gerade den Rotwein in einer Messkanne abfüllte - hundertfünfundzwanzig Milliliter, circa achteinhalb Esslöffel.

"Wusstest du, dass die Nagezähne eines Bibers ein Leben lang wachsen?", rief Charlie irgendwann. Sein erstaunter Tonfall war nicht zu überhören. "Nichtmagische Tiere sind wirklich faszinierend."

Gwendolyn schüttelte ihren Kopf bei der letzten Aussage.

"Hattest du das etwa bezweifelt?", rief sie zurück. "Sie sind einer der Gründe, warum ich heute hier stehe."

"Wirklich? Wie denn das?"

Die Hexe sah, dass der andere ihr auf der Couch den Körper zugewandt hatte. Und irgendwie schaffte es dieser Anblick, ihren Kopf blank zu fegen. Die Pulloverärmel hochgekrempelt, einen Arm über die Rückenlehne geschwungen und das Haar noch vom Wind zersaust - auf diese Art wagte es Charles Weasley, sie anzusehen und dabei zu wirken, als wäre er mit dem Mobiliar geliefert worden. Sein rotes Haar passte perfekt zu dem braunen Leder. Wie Feuer und Holzscheite.

"Ähm… Ja.", setzte sie an und öffnete schnell eine der Schranktüren in der Absicht, dahinter Zuflucht zu suchen und ihre Küchenmaschine herauszuholen. Fehler. Es war der falsche Schrank.

"Mein… Mein Vater ist Zoowärter. Er kümmert sich um nicht-magische Tiere. Deshalb."

"Klingt nach jemandem, mit dem ich mich gut verstehen würde."

"Na ja, es liegen Welten zwischen Zootieren und Drachen."

"Der Grundgedanke ist derselbe."

Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken schloss Gwendolyn den Schrank und öffnete dessen Nachbarn, wo ihr gesuchter Gegenstand wartete. Eifrig streckte sie ihre Arme aus, packte das Gerät, konzentrierte sich auf die Kraft in ihren Muskeln… und stieß einen frustrierten Atemzug aus. Zu schwer. Jedes Mal misslang der erste Hebeversuch. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie musste unbedingt einen besseren Ort für diese Maschine finden - oder Hanteltraining beginnen.

Ihr Dilemma blieb ihrem Gast nicht verborgen. Schritte erklangen.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein, schon in Or-"

Aber der Zauberer war bereits an ihrer Seite. Ohne Schwierigkeiten hob er die Maschine aus dem Schrank und platzierte diese auf der freien Thekenfläche. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, welches beim Kontakt entstand.

"Danke.", sagte Gwendolyn und zwang ihre Augen zu seinen, um nicht bei der Bewunderung seiner freigelegten Armmuskeln erwischt zu werden. Charlie grinste und einen Moment fürchtete die Hexe, nicht schnell genug reagiert zu haben.

"Trotz deiner "Im Haus keine Magie"-Regel solltest du vielleicht dennoch einen Federleichtzauber für die Zukunft in Erwägung ziehen." Er rollte seine Schultern. "Das Ding wiegt so viel wie das Ei eines Eisenbauches. Viel zu schwer. Und ich kann ja nicht immer zur Stelle sein."

Der letzte Satz ließ Gwendolyn jegliche Scham vergessen und die Augen verdrehen.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich bin bisher sehr gut allein zurechtgekommen."

"Das habe ich auch nie bezweifelt. Ich mache mir nur Gedanken um deinen Rücken."

Charlie hob eine Hand, als beabsichtigte er, eben jenes Körperteil zu berühren, aber entschied sich im letzten Moment dagegen. Räuspernd entfernte er sich, um wieder in Richtung Couch zu laufen. Erst als er saß, wandte sich Gwendolyn erneut der Arbeitsfläche zu. Unter ihren Wangen blubberte Hitze, als hätte sie zu lange vor dem Ofen gestanden. Hatten seine Worte eben bloß eine nette Geste sein sollen? Oder waren ihm etwa ihre gelegentlichen Rückenschmerzen aufgefallen? Bedeutete das etwa, er hatte sie beobachtet?

Während sich diese Fragen im Kopf der Hexe miteinander verknoteten, arbeiteten ihre Hände daran, das Kabel der Küchenmaschine aufzuwickeln. Wenigstens ein Knäuel, das sie problemlos entwirren konnte. Als der Kontakt zum Stromanschluss hergestellt war, nickte die Frau zufrieden.

_So. Jetzt zum Hauptteil._

Der erste Schritt sah vor, dass Butter und Zucker, welche jeweils zweihundertfünfzig Gramm auf die Waage brachten, schaumig gerührt wurden. Anschließend musste die Hexe - ein, zwei, drei, vier und fünf - Eier am Rand der Schüssel aufschlagen. Dabei geriet neben dem Eiweiß und Eigelb ein Stück Schale in den Teig, das sie vorsichtig herausfischte. Niemand war perfekt.

Schritt zwei beinhaltete das Beifügen der trockenen Zutaten. Vier Teelöffel Backpulver wurden unter dreihundert Gramm Mehl gemischt, bevor alles mittels Sieb einen Weg in die Schüssel fand. Gwendolyn häufte auf jeweils zwei Teelöffel einmal Zimt und einmal Kakao - es gab kaum etwas Besseres als diesen Duft - und mengte diese ebenfalls bei.

_Okay, nochmal alles umrühren…_

Während die Küchenmaschine lautstark ihrer Arbeit nachging, versäumte die Hexe, wie ihr Gast den Fernseher abschaltete, sich erhob und auf leisen Sohlen näherte. Charlie beobachtete mit regem Interesse, wie sie blind nach dem Messbecher mit dem Rotwein griff und die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in die Schüssel goss. Immer nur ein bisschen, um die Spritzgefahr zu reduzieren.

Als sie damit fertig war, trat der Zauberer noch ein Stück näher und beugte sich leicht, um den Inhalt begutachten zu können. Der Geruch ihres Shampoos vermischte sich mit dem des Teiges - Vanille und Kakao - und er atmete tief ein.

"Hmmm… Das riecht wirklich gut."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme fuhr Gwendolyn zusammen und stieß dabei gegen seine Brust. Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Herzen drehte sie sich um.

"Bei Merlins Bart! Schleich dich doch nicht so an!", rügte sie und errötete, als ihr die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen auffiel. Charlie lachte. Kleine Falten entstanden neben Augen und Mundwinkeln wie Sternschnuppen, die flüchtig über einen Nachthimmel schossen.

"Da fehlt noch etwas, oder?", erkannte er und griff nach einer kleinen Schale mit Schokostreuseln. Gwendolyn drehte sich langsam wieder um. Der Anblick ihrer Rührschüssel war ungefährlich. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner massiven Brust.

"J-Ja, jeder muss selbst entscheiden, was er mit den Streuseln machen möchte. In der Standardversion meines Rezeptes sind hundertfünfzig Gramm vorgesehen.", erklärte sie und nahm ihm die Schale ab. Behutsam ließ sie einen Teil der Stückchen in den Teig rieseln.

"Manche bevorzugen es, alle Streusel sofort beizufügen, aber ich finde es besser, ein kleine Menge zurückzuhalten und diese am Ende über den Guss zu streuen - eine simple, aber hübsche Deko."

Die Hexe löste die Schüssel von der Küchenmaschine und hob mit einem Schaber die zugegebene Schokolade unter. Doch obwohl damit der schwierigste Teil des Backens endlich erledigt war, wagte es Gwendolyn nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Charlie stand noch immer so nah, dass sie sich einbildete, seine Wärme in ihrem Rücken zu spüren. War ihm bewusst, dass er sie mit einem solchen Verhalten aus der Fassung brachte? Oder war es vielleicht sogar Absicht? Verdammt - nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Sie machte sich schon wieder zu viele Gedanken.

"Das nenne ich mal eine gute Portion.", merkte Charlie an.

"So ist das Rezept angelegt, aber natürlich kann man die Zutaten auch halbieren, wenn man einen kleineren Kuchen backen mö… hey!"

Blitzschnell war der Zauberer mit einem Finger die obere Teigkante entlanggefahren. Keine Sekunde später steckte besagter Finger in seinem Mund. Der zufriedene, fast schon brummende Laut, der folgte, brachte Gwendolyns Armhaare zum Stehen.

"Merlin, das ist echt gut."

"N-Na… Natürlich." Die Hexe räusperte sich. "Was denn sonst?"

Sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei, um die Schranktür zu öffnen, wo sie ihre Backformen aufbewahrte. Dadurch entging ihr, wie der Zauberer seinen Blick von ihrem lockigen Zopf bis zu den Kurven ihrer Hüften erst hinab- und dann wieder hinaufklettern ließ. Fast wie ein Bergsteiger, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welcher Aussichtspunkt auf ihrem Körper der schönste war.

"Ich verwende bei dieser großen Menge Teig immer eine Gugelhupfform."

Gwendolyn hob den besagten Gegenstand hoch und platzierte ihn neben der Schüssel.

"Meine ist aus Silikon. Dadurch erspare ich mir das Einfetten."

Charlie nickte verstehend.

"Meine Mutter benutzt immer einen Zauberspruch, mit dem sich der Kuchen einfach lösen lässt, ohne hängenzubleiben."

"Tja, Muggel sind ohne Silikonform auf Butter angewiesen. Das funktioniert genauso gut."

Der nicht überzeugte Gesichtsausdruck, der auf ihre Antwort folgte, brachte Gwendolyn zum Schmunzeln. Zielstrebig füllte sie den Teig in die Form und stellte diese kurz darauf in den Backofen, der ausreichend vorgeheizt war. Als sie ihre Küchenschürze ausgezogen und an den Haken gehängt hatte, sprangen ihre Augen zu der Wanduhr über dem Kühlschrank. Da ihr Ofen über keinen Timer verfügte, musste sie sich auf diese Weise behelfen.

"Okay, jetzt muss der Kuchen nur noch eine Dreiviertelstunde backen - plus minus ein paar Minuten - und seinen Schokoüberguss bekommen.", erklärte Gwendolyn und griff nervös nach ihrem Nacken. Jetzt, da Kopf und Hände keine Aufgabe mehr hatten, gab es da nichts mehr, womit sie sich ablenken konnte. Vor allem nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten wie dem abwartenden Lächeln, das Charlie ihr schenkte.

"Also… ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt lieber gehen würdest. Du… Ähm… hast bestimmt Besseres zu tun, als hier mit mir-"

Gwendolyns nervöses Sprechen fand ein Ende, als man ihr plötzlich ein Handtuch entgegenwarf. Ihre Hände, die sich gegenseitig wie ein Mürbteig geknetet hatten, fingen es ohne Schwierigkeiten auf.

Charlie korrigierte seine Pulloverärmel, die leicht nach unten gerutscht waren. Mit einem Zwinkern deutete er in Richtung Waschbecken, wo die Schattenseite des Backens ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

"Ich wasche. Du trocknest."

* * *

—❤— —❤— —❤—

* * *

"Du bist auf einer alten Dame gelandet? Wirklich?"

"Es war mein erster Apparier-Versuch! Ich bin seitdem viel besser geworden!"

Charlies Rechtfertigungsversuch wurde von dem Lachen seiner Gesprächspartnerin übertönt, welche hastig ihr Getränk abstellte, um nichts zu verschütten. Glucksend hielt Gwendolyn eine Hand vor ihren Mund. Erstaunt darüber, wie vollkommen entspannt und glücklich sie sich in jenem Moment fühlte.

Charlie war ein wundervoller Gesprächspartner. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abwasch hatte es die beiden mit dem Wein, der vom Backen übrig geblieben war, auf die Couch verschlagen. Einen Platz, den Gwendolyn nur zweimal kurz verlassen musste - das erste Mal, um den Zustand des Kuchens mit einem Holzspieß zu überprüfen, und das zweite Mal, um denselbigen aus dem Ofen zu holen. Nun kühlte er in stiller Erwartung auf ein Kleid aus Schokolade.

"Du tust ja fast so, als wäre dir noch nie ein magischer Unfall passiert.", lachte Charlie und pikste ihr in die Seite. Quietschend patschte sie seine Hand.

"Das habe ich auch nie behauptet!", erwiderte die Hexe und rückte unmerklich näher. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst: Einer meiner ersten Sprünge war auch äußerst erinnerungswürdig."

"Inwiefern?"

Ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne klemmend spielte Gwendolyn mit dem Haargummi an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie war nach dem Backen alsbald zu einer offenen Frisur zurückgewechselt.

"Könnte sein, dass ich schon mal kopfüber in einer Tanne gelandet bin…?"

Charlie starrte sie eine lange Sekunde an. Dann lachte er laut auf und bewirkte damit, dass ihre Rollen von vorher vertauscht wurden. Die Hexe fühlte ihre Wangen erhitzen.

"Es war tiefster Winter und stockduster…! Ich wollte mir den Waldweg sparen…", haspelte sie, aber verstärkte damit sein Lachen bloß. "Ach komm, so witzig ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich hatte zumindest keine Zeugen in der Nähe!"

Gwendolyn griff kopfschüttelnd nach ihrem Rotweinglas, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Das Gespräch der beiden driftete danach zu Themen, die mit der Arbeit verknüpft waren. Charlie erwähnte, dass es für die Kanadischen Braunflügler bald kalt genug sein würde, um sich für den Winterschlaf zurückzuziehen. Und Gwendolyn zeigte Interesse an dieser Eigenart, die man bisher bei keiner anderen Drachenart feststellen konnte. Die Forschung stand vor einem Rätsel.

"Apropos… Wie kommt es, dass…" Charlie stoppte kurz. "Wieso bist du Drachologin geworden? Du musst gestehen, das ist ein ziemlich spezieller Beruf."

Gwendolyn bettete ihren Kopf auf einer Faust. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Sagt der Drachenwärter, der jeden Tag als Aschehaufen enden könnte."

"Touché - aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Auf Charlies abwartenden Blick hin seufzte die Hexe leise und zog ihre Beine auf der Couch an sich. Insgeheim denkend, dass ihre Begründung keine außergewöhnliche war.

"Ich liebe Tiere. Habe ich schon immer. Ob magischer Art oder nicht.", sagte sie und lächelte bei einer Erinnerung, die nur ihr gehörte. Mit einem Mal weit fort. "Als ich klein war, habe ich allerhand Bücher dazu geschenkt bekommen. Magische, in denen Hippogreife und Feen über die Seiten geflogen sind… und nicht-magische über verzauberte Frösche und gestiefelte Kater."

Gwendolyn sah zu ihrem Bücherregal, auf das sie ihn vorhin hingewiesen hatte. Ihre Sammlung stellte in der Tat eine kunterbunte Mischung aus beiden Welten dar.

"Aber weißt du, welche Tierwesen jedes Mal herausgestochen sind? Wirklich jedes verdammte Mal?", fragte sie und wusste, dass die Antwort offensichtlich war. "Drachen."

Mit leuchtenden Augen listete sie literarische Beispiele auf wie ein Quidditch-Fan, der die Sportsiege seiner Lieblingsmannschaft in- und auswendig kannte. Es fielen Worte wie wunderschön, einzigartig und überwältigend. Und hätte sie nur leicht den Kopf geneigt - ein winziges Stück - dann wäre ihr Charlies Versunkenheit aufgefallen. Auch er dachte an diese Worte. Doch ausnahmsweise nicht in Bezug auf Drachen.

"Ach, was rede ich da eigentlich alles?", meinte die Hexe schon bald und stand auf. "Am besten kümmere ich mich mal eben um den Schokoguss. Der Kuchen sollte sich jetzt einigermaßen abgekühlt haben."

Als Gwendolyn in Richtung Küche wanderte, folgte ihr der Zauberer wie ein Schatten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vorbereitungen dauerte es nicht lange, Schokolade über einem Wasserbad zu schmelzen. Sobald die braunen Klumpen sich zu einer flüssigen Masse vereint hatten, schob sie die zwei verbundenen Töpfe vom Herd und schaltete diesen ab. Anschließend öffnete die Hexe die Schublade, in der sie ihr Besteck, aber auch alle möglichen Backwerkzeuge aufbewahrte.

Als sie gerade nach einem Löffel zum Auftragen greifen wollte, funkte ihr eine Hand dazwischen.

"Malerin bist du also auch?", fragte Charlie und hob einen ihrer Backpinsel hoch. Gwendolyn verzog ihr Gesicht bei der Vorstellung.

"Nicht wirklich. Meine Kunstfertigkeiten beschränken sich auf die Gestaltung von Kuchen wie bei dem für Anthony gestern. Ich bin ganz gut im Modellieren, aber drück mir etwas zum Malen in die Hand und ich produziere seltsame Strichzeichnungen, die selbst ein Kleinkind übertreffen könnte." Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Wenn du aber das Auftragen von Ölen und Fetten als Kunst verstehen möchtest, dann-"

Ein Stupser auf ihre Nase unterbrach den letzten Satz. Es war so schnell geschehen - schneller als ein Schnatz - dass Gwendolyn zunächst nur blinzeln konnte. Dann hob sie zwei Finger zu ihrer Nasenspitze. Beim Anblick der Schokolade klappte ihr der Mund auf.

"Das… Du…"

Sobald Charlie zu lachen begann, reagierte sie wie der Blitz und erwiderte seine Attacke mit dem anderen Pinsel. Stille entstand. Der Zauberer starrte sie einen langen Moment einfach nur an. Dann grinste er plötzlich. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff setzte er einen Strich auf ihre Wange.

"Oh, das bedeutet Krieg.", verkündete Gwendolyn und behielt damit recht.

Eine Viertelstunde später glichen ihre Körper einem Schlachtfeld. Da war kein Duft, der sich neben der Schokolade hätte wahrnehmen lassen. Sie klebte überall. Wie Sand nach einem langen Tag am Strand oder Schweiß nach einem besonders anstrengenden Quidditchspiel.

Während sie beide erschöpft vom vielen Lachen und dem Kampf um den Topf tiefe Atemzüge einholten, schien in jedem Lufthauch die Süße mitzuschweben.

"Un… ent… schieden?", fragte Gwendolyn und versuchte, ihre Atmung zu normalisieren. Anstatt ihr zu antworten, trat der andere näher. Ohne den Fokus auf sie zu verlieren, tauchte er den Pinsel in den letzten Rest Schokoguss. Die Hexe stieß einen Laut aus, der halb amüsiert, halb warnend klang.

"Charles Weasley, ich warne d-"

Mitten im Satz wurden ihre Lippen mit Schokolade benetzt und dieser kurze Moment, in dem die Borsten eine solch empfindliche Stelle berührten, ließ sie erstarren. Gwendolyns Augen fielen zu seinem Mund. Eine Reaktion, die nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde währte, aber nicht verborgen blieb. Charlie bedachte sie mit dem gleichen Blick wie schon so oft an diesem Tag. Dieses Mal wusste sie, was sich in diesem verbarg. Hunger. Aber sicherlich nicht auf Kuchen oder Schokolade.

Noch bevor Gwendolyn ihren Pinsel für einen Gegenangriff heben konnte, lagen plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren. Hart. Drängend. Erobernd. Die Hexe schnappte gegen ihn nach Luft, als sie rückwärts gedrängt wurde. In ihren Rücken stach die restliche Hitze des Ofens, welche jedoch nicht mit der mithalten konnte, die auf ihren Wangen erblühte. Der Kuss war im doppelten Sinne süß, aber auch kurz. Charlie saugte die Schokolade von ihrer Unterlippe und trat anschließend zurück. Neben den Pinselstrichen in seinem Gesicht glühte die Haut lichterloh.

"Merlin… So war das eigentlich nicht geplant." Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schluckte. "Geht dir das zu schnell? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob… Verdammt, hat es dir überhaupt gefal-"

Gwendolyn stoppte seinen Redefluss mit einem neuen Pinselstrich, dem ein weiterer Kuss folgte. Ihre Zunge zeichnete die Linie seines Mundes nach, schmeckte die dunkle Süße. Da war ein Stöhnen, das tief aus ihrer Brust drang, sobald starke Arme sie näher zogen. Näher. Immer näher. Bis da kein Blatt Pergament mehr zwischen ihre Leiber passte. Pinsel fielen und klackerten beim Aufprall.

"Es gefällt mir.", keuchte sie bei einer kurzen Pause. "Es gefällt mir sogar sehr."

Charlie entkam ein erleichterter, seliger Laut. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden ihre Küsse tief und ihr Atem schwer. Seine Lippen traten eine Reise von ihrem Mund über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Hals an, während Gwendolyns Finger nach oben und in sein rotes, weiches Haar glitten. Es war himmlisch.

Der Hexe entfloh ein vernehmliches Luftschnappen, als sie plötzlich mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit wie zuvor ihre Küchenmaschine hochgehoben wurde. Aus Reflex krallten sich ihre Finger stärker in seinem Haar fest, was Charlie ein Zischen entlockte. Das Geräusch wurde erstickt, als ihre Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss zusammenfanden.

Gwendolyns Hände senkten sich, ihre Beine umschlossen ihn - und seine setzten sich in Bewegung. Es dauerte keine Minute, da knallte ihr Rücken gegen die Tür in ihrem Zuhause, von der beiden wussten, dass diese zum Schlafzimmer führte. Der Kontakt beim Aufprall ließ eine offensichtliche Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen der Hexe erscheinen. Stechender Schmerz führte dazu, dass ihre Fingernägel wie Nadeln in seinen Nacken stachen.

Charlie fluchte leise angesichts seiner Unachtsamkeit.

"Mist, entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht." Schweratmend drückte er seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Tut es sehr weh?"

Seine Fürsorge brachte Gwendolyn zum Lächeln.

"Ich bin nicht verletzt, Charlie.", versicherte sie und streichelte den Ansatz seines Haares. "Es sind bloß die Folgen meiner schlechten Schreibtischhaltung, dem Tragen von zu vielen Akten und…"

"…dem Heben zu schwerer Muggel-Maschinen?"

Die Hexe verdrehte ihre Augen, woraufhin der andere mit einem leisen Glucksen reagierte. Einen langen Moment sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an. Überwältigt von den vielen kleinen Geschehnissen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie sich nunmehr in den Armen des jeweils anderen wiederfanden. Auf halbem Weg dazu, ein gemeinsames Ganzes zu werden.

Charlie legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff, aber drückte diesen nicht hinunter. Seine Lungen atmeten einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er leise. "Sobald wir hinter dieser Tür sind, werde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, dir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen."

Gwendolyn umfasste seine Wangen, damit ihre Daumen überschüssige, getrocknete Schokolade wegstreichen konnten. Die Anzahl seiner Sommersprossen darunter war gewaltig. Und jede einzelne verdiente es, geküsst zu werden. Auch die, welche ihr noch unbekannt waren.

Die Hexe lehnte sich in seinen Armen nach rechts - dorthin, wo auf der Wandablage ihre beiden Zauberstäbe ruhten. Entschlossen ergriff sie ihren eigenen für einen schnellen Spruch, der Charlie röcheln ließ. Es war der Verhütungszauber.

"Das Gleiche könnte ich sagen.", erwiderte sie und legte den Zauberstab zurück, mit dem sie gerade ihre eigene Regel gebrochen hatte. Ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Charlie fixierte sie mit einem hitzigen Blick, so heiß wie Drachenfeuer - und das war es. Ihre Lippen begegneten sich auf halbem Weg für einen brennenden, luftraubenden Kuss. Gwendolyn spürte einen Luftzug, als die Tür hinter ihr aufgetreten wurde. Eine Kühle, die ihr erhitztes Gemüt kurzzeitig beruhigte.

_Bei aller Magie_, dachte sie und fühlte es in sich pulsieren. _Das passiert gerade wirklich._

In der Raummitte, direkt vor dem Bettende, ließ der Zauberer ihren Körper vorsichtig zu Boden sinken. Es folgten langsamere, zartere Küsse. So lange, bis beide die Lippen des jeweils anderen ausreichend verinnerlicht hatten.

Gwendolyn entglitt ein rasselnder Atemzug. Vorsichtig zupfte sie an seinem Pullover, der nach ihrem Kampf in der Küche durchaus schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

"Scheint so, als hätte er mir tatsächlich Glück gebracht."

"Nicht nur dir." Charlie erschauderte, als ihre Hände unter den Stoff glitten, und wiederholte mit tieferer Stimme: "Merlin, nicht nur dir."

Lächelnd betastete sie seine warme Haut, fühlte die unverkennbaren Unebenheiten von älteren Verletzungen, die längst verheilt waren - und bemerkte, wie ihr Gegenüber so manches Mal die Luft anhielt. Charlie gewährte ihr einen kurzen Zeitraum der Auskundschaftung. Als dieser vorüber war, presste er einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er seinen Oberkörper endlich entkleidete.

_Bei Merlins Bart und allen Geschöpfen dieser Welt…_

Gwendolyn wusste von ihrem besten Freund, dass körperliche Fitness eine wichtige Rolle bei der Arbeit eines Drachenwärters spielte. Drachen waren schnell. Sie waren stark. Und noch dazu unberechenbar. Fehlten einem im entscheidenden Moment die nötige Agilität und Stärke, so konnte dies den Tod zur Folge haben - nicht nur von sich selbst, sondern auch von anderen. Aber dieses Wissen schaffte es nicht, die Hexe auf den Anblick vorzubereiten, der sich ihr nunmehr offenbarte.

Breite, vor Kraft strotzende Schultern und Arme. Kurze und lange, dunkle und helle Narben. Dazwischen rötliches Brusthaar. Und Sommersprossen - überall. Genug, um ein Leben damit verbringen zu können, jede einzelne zu küssen.

Es war ein solch stattlicher Anblick, dass die Hexe merklich schlucken musste. Sie senkte den Blick auf seine Bauchmuskeln und bildete sich ein, jede weiche Stelle, jede Falte, jeden Makel an sich vertausendfacht zu spüren. Ihre Unsicherheit hätte gewiss noch mehr zugenommen, wenn da nicht in ihrem Sichtfeld etwas Unerwartetes aufgetaucht wäre.

"Nein… Ist das…?"

Erstaunt betastete Gwendolyn seine Haut. Verfolgte mit den Augen, wie ein kleines Wesen - ein Drache - seine Flügel streckte und den Körper des Zauberers als Himmel benutzte. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Hexe ein magisches Tattoo aus nächster Nähe sah. Und es war atemberaubend.

"Ein Walisischer Grünling.", sagte Charlie und erntete dafür einen ironischen Blick, mit dem sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht der einzige Drachenexperte im Raum war. Gwendolyn lehnte sich weiter vor, als wäre sie mit einem neuen Forschungstext beschäftigt.

"Verdammt… diese Details…", hauchte sie. "Die Farbtöne… Die Form der Schuppen… Merlin, selbst die Flügelspannweite…!"

Mittels Augenmaß sowie Daumen und Zeigefinger überprüfte sie die Länge der Flügel, bis man plötzlich ihr Kinn anhob. Charlies amüsiertes Augenfunkeln trieb ihr das Blut in die Wangen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß das Kompliment zu schätzen."

"Der Grünling ist ein Weibchen?"

Bevor die Hexe noch auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, diese neugewonnene Information zu überprüfen, wurde sie näher gezogen. Charlies Nase strich an ihrer entlang - ein zärtlicher Eskimokuss, auf den ein richtiger folgte. Gwendolyn seufzte innerlich.

Während eine Hand des Zauberers ihre Hüfte hielt, glitt die andere unter den Pulloverstoff, dessen Wärme ihr so langsam zu schaffen machte. Es klackte - und ihr Büstenhalter verlor seine Spannung. Dieser Moment ließ die Hexe erstarren und zum ungünstigsten aller Augenblicke ihre Aufmachung überdenken.

_Was habe ich heute Morgen noch mal angezogen? Irgendwas Praktikables. Nichts Verführerisches. Verdammt._

"Warte… Ich… Andere… Unter… wäsche…"

Charlies Küsse erschwerten es, Gedanken verbal zu formulieren - aber er verstand.

"Nächstes… Mal."

Das Versprechen, das in diesen zwei mit Überzeugung geäußerten Worten schlummerte, fegte Gwendolyns Kopf blank. Keuchend schloss sie ihre Augen, als er den freigelegten Weg erforschte und ihre Brust liebkoste. Seine rauen, von Arbeit gezeichneten Finger beschworen eine Gänsehaut. Seufzend lehnte sie sich näher, aber das war nicht genug. Sie wollte… _brauchte_ mehr.

Die Augenlider der Hexe hoben sich. Zeitgleich erfasste sie den Saum des Pullovers. Als Charlie ihre Absicht erkannte, glitten seine Hände ebenfalls nach unten. Gemeinsam befreiten sie ihren Oberkörper von der unnötigen Last. Zurück blieb nichts als nackte Haut.

Gwendolyn begradigte ihr Rückgrat, drückte die Brüste nach oben und nahm einen Luftzug als Geisel, um ihren Bauch zu glätten. Ein Akt, über den der andere nicht hinwegsehen konnte. Grinsend suchte er nach ihrem Schwachpunkt und fand diesen sogleich unter den Achseln. Die Hexe quietschte bei der plötzlichen Kitzelattacke.

"Du bist…", lachte Charlie und unterband ihre Fluchtversuche. "…wunderschön!"

Seine Hände waren unerbittlich. Als Gwendolyn den Versuch wagte, es ihm mit gleichen Mitteln heimzuzahlen, scheiterte sie aufgrund seiner Resistenz. Atemlos griff sie in sein Haar und initiierte schnelle, ablenkende Küsse. Das funktionierte.

Halb lachend, halb gegen den anderen Luft schnappend bewegten sich die beiden in Richtung Bett. Finger werkelten. Hosen strandeten auf dem Boden. Als Gwendolyns Unterschenkel mit dem Bettende in Kontakt kamen, verhinderten starke Arme, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Zeitlupenartig sank ihr Körper auf die Matratze. Charlies weite, vor Kraft strotzende Form direkt darüber. Weichheit und Härte ergaben einen prickelnden Kontrast, der die Hexe schlucken ließ. Schweratmend hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb. Erst aufgrund der vorherigen Geschehnisse, dann wegen den dunklen Augen, die ihre Gestalt mit größter Präzision bewunderten.

Charlie murmelte irgendetwas - war es "unfassbar"? - bevor er seinen Schwerpunkt verlagerte, um ihrem Oberkörper seine volle Wertschätzung entgegenzubringen. Behutsam streichelte er die Unterseite ihrer linken Brust, während seine Lippen die Knospe der anderen umschlossen. Wärme schoss durch den Körper der Hexe bis zu ihrem Zentrum.

"Hah… Char… lie…"

Ihre Hände fuhren seitlich hoch zu seinem Rücken - zeichneten die Linien seiner Schulterblätter, die Narben seiner gefährlichen Arbeit nach. Auf eine reagierte er besonders empfindlich. Sie war tief, gezackt und lag auf Höhe der obersten linken Rippe. Charlie erschauderte. Seine Lippen lösten sich für einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Gut?", flüsterte Gwendolyn.

Der Zauberer nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. Diese Reaktion ermutigte die Hexe dazu, ihre Finger erneut zu bewegen. Wie kleine Tänzer zogen sie Kreise auf dem Parkett seines Rücken. Das ging jedoch nur für ein paar Sekunden gut. Charlie schnappte sich einen ihrer Arme. Brennende Küsse rieselten wie schnelle, flüchtige Regentropfen auf ihre Haut, bis er an ihrem Handgelenk verharrte. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf ihren Puls. Gwendolyns Herz schlug mit einer Stärke, die sich gewiss wahrnehmen ließ.

Tief einatmend schloss Charlie seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, ließ sich nichts als Begehren in ihnen erkennen. Und die Hexe machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, vor dem versprochenen nächsten Mal ein leichtes Parfüm aufzutragen.

Gwendolyn bemerkte die Unruhe in seinem Unterkörper und eine neue Flut der Wärme bei ihrem eigenen. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, schwebte ihre Hand nach unten. Als diese ihr Ziel fand, erklangen kurz hintereinander ein scharfes Zischen, Keuchen und Stöhnen. Charlie war hart. Merlin. Mehr als das.

Mit vor Erwartung zitternden Bewegungen befreite sie ihn von dem lästigen, einengenden Stoff. Und ein kurzer Check bestätigte: Er hatte in der Tat _überall_ Sommersprossen.

Der erfreute Atemzug, welcher der Entdeckung der Hexe folgte, wurde zu einem rasselnden. Raue Finger an ihrem Schlüpfer. Ein harfengleiches Zupfen. Charlie sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja?"

Herzen donnerten.

"Ja…"

Langsam - unfassbar langsam - entfernte der Zauberer die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen. Küsste ihren Bauchnabel, die linke und die rechte Hüfte. Schließlich traf warmer Atem das aufgedeckte Territorium. Gwendolyn krallte sich an der Decke fest. Als er sich vorlehnte, drängten ihn ihre Hände nach oben. Charlie blinzelte überrascht.

"Nächstes Mal…", versprach sie lächelnd und wiederholte damit seine vorherigen Worte. Voller Vorfreude auf den Moment, an dem sie für diese Art Liebkosung bereit sein würde - und auch dazu, den Gefallen zu erwidern.

Charlie nickte. Mit sanften Bewegungen postierte er sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Der erste Kontakt mit seiner Spitze erzeugte ein starkes Prickeln, wie ein Blitz in ihrem Unterleib. Gwendolyn empfing drei flüchtige Küsse - Stirn, Nase und Mund.

"Bereit?"

Zur Antwort ergriff die Hexe seine Hand. Triezend langsam führte sie diese nach unten wie eine Figur auf Wanderschaft - durch das Tal ihrer Brüste, über die Ebene ihres Bauches und in den Wald ihrer Weiblichkeit. Charlie tauchte zwei Finger in ihr intimstes Zentrum und stöhnte bei der warmen Feuchtigkeit, die ihn dort begrüßte. Sie war bereit. Merlin. Sie war mehr als nur bereit.

"Bist du es denn?", neckte Gwendolyn und robbte leicht nach hinten, um eine gemütlichere Position einzunehmen. Charlie lachte dunkel.

"Nein - aber gleich."

Nach seiner unerwarteten Antwort hob der Zauberer ihren Oberkörper, nahm eines der ungenutzten Kissen und platzierte dieses hinter ihr. Beim Zurücklehnen sorgte der weiche Puffer für eine zusätzliche Schonung ihres Rückens. Und als Gwendolyn in seine Augen sah - ein Wohlgefühl außen wie innerlich verspürend - traf ihr Herz eine unausweichliche Entscheidung: Diesen Mann würde sie nicht mehr loslassen. Niemals. Solange er sie ebenfalls wollte.

"Besser? Ansonsten kann ich auch…"

Charlies Vorschlag endete in einem erstickten Stöhnen, als Gwendolyn seine Männlichkeit ergriff. Mit rasendem Herzen - bald würde es ihr noch aus der Brust springen - fixierte sie ihn.

"Ich will dich - _jetzt_.", flüsterte sie. Das letzte Wort klang wie ein entlassener Atemzug. Unhörbar, wenn die vollkommenen Stille des Schlafzimmers nicht gewesen wäre. Und mehr brauchte es nicht.

Charlie küsste sie drängend - suchte, berührte und versank in ihrer Mitte. Als sie sich verbanden, geschah dies so langsam und vorsichtig, dass Gwendolyn die Dehnung ihres Inneren umso intensiver miterlebte. Mit geschlossenen Augen verfolgte sie dieses Gefühl tiefster Zweisamkeit. Ihr Gesicht dabei in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben.

Sobald er vollständig, so tief wie nur möglich, in ihr versunken war, entkam beiden ein Laut tiefster Erleichterung. Als hätten ihre Seelen bloß auf diesen Moment gewartet.

"Oh Merlin…", stöhnte Charlie und drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Locken. "Perfekt. Besser als in meinen Träumen."

Der letzte Satz traf die Hexe mit der Stärke eines Schockzaubers. Ihre Atmung stockte kurzzeitig. Als Charlie diese Reaktion bemerkte, wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Haar, um ihre Kopfhaut zu streicheln. Er richtete sich ein Stück auf, um sie ansehen zu können. Sobald sich sein Mund öffnete - eine Erklärung bereits auf der Zungenspitze - schüttelte Gwendolyn ihren Kopf.

"Später…", raunte sie und zog ihn zu sich herunter. "Keine Worte jetzt mehr… außer meinem Namen…"

Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Dieses Mal gemächlich, forschend, konservierend. Charlie murmelte in den Kuss ihren Namen hinein und Gwendolyn antwortete ihm mit seinem eigenen. Dann setzten sich ihre Leiber endlich in Bewegung.

Der Zauberer ergriff eine ihrer Hände. Drückte diese auf Kopfhöhe in die Matratze. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich miteinander. Die unterschiedlichen Schwielen vom Federschreiben und Drachenfeuer pressten sich aneinander wie zwei Puzzleteile.

"Oh, Gwen… dolyn…", keuchte Charlie - und dann der Einfachheit halber: "Gwen…"

Er sah die Hexe auf eine Weise an, wie noch kein Mann sie jemals angesehen hatte - ob dieser nun zwischen ihren Beinen lag oder nicht. Wie eine Kostbarkeit. Als wäre sie von unersetzbarer Wichtigkeit. Und Gwendolyn brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn auf identische Weise betrachtete.

Keuchend hob sie ein Bein, um dieses über seine rechte Hüfte zu schwingen - um ihn tiefer spüren zu können. Die Hitze zwischen ihnen brachte eine Decke des Schweißes über sie. Dessen salziger Geschmack vermengte sich mit der Süße der Schokolade, die beim Küssen der Haut auf die Zunge geriet.

Gwendolyn spürte irgendwann, wie ihre Hand ein wenig fester gedrückt wurde. Und es wunderte sie nicht, als Charlie nur wenig später diesen Griff löste, um sich einen Weg dorthin zu bahnen, wo ihre Leiber wie Magneten immer wieder zueinanderfanden.

"Gwen… Oh, Gwen…" Er fand ihr Perle. "Lass los… mein Schatz…"

Und das tat sie. Japsend reckte sie den Hals, als ihr Liebesspiel, das mit brennenden Küssen begonnen hatte, zu einem tosenden Inferno aufloderte. Eigentlich gehörte Gwendolyn zu den Menschen, die in solchen Momenten die Augen schlossen. Darauf bedacht, diesem Gefühl von gipfelnder Lust die volle Wertschätzung entgegenzubringen. Dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal wollte sie etwas anderes.

Gwendolyn zwang ihre Augenlider, oben zu bleiben - und fühlte wie im Fieber ihr Gesicht und Dekolleté erhitzen. Charlies Pupillen waren bis zum Äußersten geweitet. Zu keiner Sekunde brach der Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen ab. Es war höchste Intimität.

Das Ende kam erst, als das Flattern ihrer Innenwände zu viel wurde. Kraftvoll stieß er ein letztes Mal in sie hinein, bevor er mit einem Stöhnen, das er in ihren Locken dämpfte, Befreiung fand. Die Hexe spürte eine Wärme, die sie äußerlich wie innerlich umhüllte. Und sie wusste - das war es. Sie war verloren. Verloren im Sog tiefster Innigkeit.

Nach einem längeren Moment der Stille, durchbrochen allein durch ihre Atemzüge, zog sich der Zauberer behutsam zurück und rollte sich neben sie. Gwendolyn erzitterte. Mit dem Schwinden der Hitze plötzlich empfänglich für die kühle Zimmertemperatur. Als Charlie das bemerkte, drehte er sich auf die Seite, um ihr Körperwärme abzugeben. Nach ein paar ersten Anlaufschwierigkeiten kam auch die Decke zum Einsatz. Der erneute Kontakt zwischen ihnen, seine Brust an ihrem Rücken, entlockte der Hexe einen wonnigen Seufzer.

"Verdammt… Das war…" Charlie streichelte ihren Bauch. Glückselig. "…alles."

Gwendolyn versteckte ein Lächeln im Kissen. Überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen.

"Dabei haben wir nicht mal _alles_ gemacht.", witzelte sie und quietschte, als die Hand auf ihrem Bauch zu der rechten Achsel schoss. Und wie schon zuvor fand die Kitzelattacke erst mit einem Kuss ihr Ende. Als geschwollene Lippen sich lösten, musste Gwendolyn schmunzeln.

"Du schuldest mir eine Antwort."

"Hm?"

Die Hexe drehte sich um. Finger streichelten seine Brust, wo eine Narbe ruhte und sein Herz kräftig schlug. Einfach perfekt.

"Besser als in deinen Träumen?", wiederholte sie leise und suchte seine Augen. Charlie holte tief Luft. Mit dem Entlassen dieser rollte er sich auf den Rücken und zog dabei ihren Körper mit sich. Gwendolyn spürte, wie seine Hand Kreise auf ihre Haut zeichnete.

"Vor drei Monaten ungefähr…", setzte er an und seufzte lächelnd. "…habe ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Irgendein anderer Drachologe brauchte Aufzeichnungen über das Paarungsverhalten einiger Drachenarten. Darunter auch die Walisischen Grünlinge, für die ich die Verantwortung trage. Ich bin bei euch rein, habe das Zeug in seine Hand gedrückt und…"

Er legte sich einen Arm über die Augen, als wollte er sein Gesicht verstecken oder die Erinnerung in absoluter Dunkelheit aufrufen.

"…da warst du. Schreckliche Körperhaltung. Tinte im Gesicht. Und so verdammt wunderschön."

Gwendolyn sah ihn einfach nur an. Sprachlos, aber zugleich tausend Fragen in ihren Augen. Charlie senkte den Arm, lachte leise und zog sie noch näher als ohnehin schon. Atmete den Vanille-Duft ihrer Locken ein.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", gestand er, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. "Aber in diesem Moment hast du mich wie ein Drachenschweif getroffen. Ich musste dich einfach näher kennenlernen und bin einen Tag später mit dem erstbesten Bericht auf dich zugegangen."

"Mhm, über das Brutverhalten der Grünlinge. Sauber geschrieben. Und sehr detailliert."

"Natürlich. Der erste Eindruck ist wichtig." Charlie lachte auf. "Was nicht heißen soll, dass meine sonstigen Texte schlampig aussehen - nur damit das klar ist."

Als sein Lachen versiegte, stoppten auch die Streicheleinheiten auf ihrer Haut.

"Vor einer Woche bin ich aufgeflogen… oder vielleicht auch schon vorher - keine Ahnung."

Er hob seine freie Hand und zählte anhand dieser Namen auf.

"Chris hat mich aufgezogen. Kurz darauf kam Raffaella mit Tipps. Dann Anton. Remi. Nashita…" Er schloss die Augen. "Anthony."

Die Augen der Hexe weiteten sich bei der Erwähnung ihres Kindheitsfreundes. Charlie ergriff ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

"Keine Sorge. Er hat zwar erst den klassischen Beschützer gemimt und mir gedroht, mich an seine Viperzähne zu verfüttern…" Gwendolyn schnappte nach Luft. "…aber sich dann relativ schnell beruhigt. Na ja, sogar mehr als das."

Der Zauberer lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Blonde und rote Strähnen, Honig und Feuer, umarmten sich.

"Wie man gestern unschwer erkennen konnte, haben hier einige großes Potenzial für eine Karriere als Verkuppler.", murmelte er. "Deshalb diese Wette. Und warum ausgerechnet ich den Schiedsrichter spielen sollte. Entschuldige bitte…"

"Apropos…"

Die Hexe überging den schuldbewussten Klang seiner Stimme und legte sich so, dass sie halb auf seiner Brust lag. Seine Behaarung kitzelte.

"Wehe, du lässt dich wegen dem, was zwischen uns läuft, bei deiner Entscheidung beeinflussen. Das soll eine faire Wette bleiben."

"Ich würde nie…"

Charlie stoppte, um ihre Worte im Kopf zu rekapitulieren. Kaum geschehen drehte er ihre Körper mit einem Grinsen. Brachte seinen robusten über ihren weichen. Daran konnten sich beide durchaus gewöhnen.

"Es läuft also etwas zwischen uns?"

"Nun… Willst du denn, dass zwischen uns etwas läuft?"

Anstatt ihr verbal zu antworten, ließ der Zauberer seine Lippen auf andere Weise sprechen. Nach einem langen, hitzeschürenden Kuss lehnte er sich zurück. Ein vielsagender Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

"Hm… War das ein Vielleicht?", fragte Gwendolyn neckend. "Ich glaube, das habe ich nicht ganz verstanden. Könntest du das noch mal wiederho-"

Ein weiterer Kuss - vielmehr zwei Lächeln, die zu einem verschmolzen - erstickte ihre Worte. Die beiden lagen danach noch eine ganze Weile verschlungen nebeneinander. So lange, bis der Hexe der Zustand der Laken auffiel, welche von ihrem Liebesspiel Schokoladenflecken davongetragen hatten.

"Ach ja… Wegen unserem Schoko-Duell muss ich den Kuchen jetzt mit Puderzucker bestreuen.", klagte Gwendolyn dramatisch. "Das könnte Sieg oder Niederlage bedeuten. Das ist dir schon bewusst?"

Die beiden lachten miteinander. Am Ende zwinkerte Charlie.

"Ich glaube, wir haben bei dieser Wette etwas viel Besseres gewonnen."

"Ach ja?"

"Uns."

* * *

—❤— —❤— —❤—

* * *

**Rotweinkuchen-Rezept**

**Rührteig**

**300 g Mehl**

**250 g Butter**

**250 g Zucker**

**5 Eier**

**4 TL Backpulver**

**1/8 l Rotwein**

**2 TL Zimt**

**2 TL Kakao**

**150 g Schokoladenstreusel**

**1 Schokoguss (oder etwas Puderzucker, wenn man sich dazu entscheidet, lieber seinen Zauberer zu glasieren. ;-) - Danke, moonfairy, für diese wundervolle Ergänzung. ❤ )**


End file.
